Un final feliz
by erza ushiromiya
Summary: La historia toma lugar despues de que battler derrota a bernkastel. Se centra en su vida con beato. Un fanfic beabato


_Este es mi primer fanfic de umineko :D, cometeré algunos errores y tal vez la redacción no sea muy buena pero aun así espero que les guste, después de todo la practica hace al maestro. La historia tomara lugar después de que el juego es ganado y derrotan a bernkastel, contiene beabato (battler x beato)._

Después de los incidentes en rokkenjima, battler puede regresar a su vida normal, si se le podía decir así, después de todo era una vida adolecente llena de desenlaces. Se alegro mucho cuando llego a su hogar, recordó las tragedias anteriores y se preguntaban si fueron reales. Recobro su rutina como ir a la escuela y jugar con ange. Pero no todo seguía normal porque la familia contaba con un nuevo miembro, para ser exactos cierta rubia de ojos azules llamada Beatrice. Cuando el juego termino Beatrice se fue a vivir con battler, se había instalado en la habitación de visitas al lado de la habitación de battler, lo cual le daba mucha ventaja para molestarlo como aquella mañana de día sábado.

"Battler despierta"-era muy raro en beato que no le hablara con su tono habitual de voz, lo cual battler siempre pensó que la hacía ver aun más linda.

-Mmm...que pasa beato?-battler apenas abrió un ojo, se encontrarse con beato encima de el, con sus pechos muy cerca de su cara, las piernas a los costados de sus caderas y aquel pijama tan revelador que le gustaba a el. No tenia de que quejarse, le encantaba que beato fuera a despertarlo, con su hermoso y largo pelo dorado y su piel tan blanca como la nieva, para el ella era la mujer perfecta, su amada esposa.

"Me prometiste que me ibas a mostrar el centro de Tokio… ya lo olvidaste"-dijo empezando a enojarse –"De verdad, eres un incompetente."

Beatrice se sentó en el borde la cama para dejarle espacio a battler para levantarse. Battler se sentó a lado de beato mientras se rascaba la frente, sabía que si beato se enojaba podría terminar muerto. Aunque el juego allá terminado Beatrice seguía siendo una bruja, pero su magia no era tan fuerte debido a la toxina anti-magia.

"Lo siento beato, no es que lo allá olvidado solo es que recién me acabas de despertar"-dijo rápidamente acercándose lentamente hasta abrazar a beato, haciendo que ella se sonrojara e hiciera pequeños pucheros, muy típicos de ella. Seguía siendo la misma tsundere, y eso le gustaba, era lo que hacía mucho más interesante a beato.

"Muu, bueno…no importa, ahora tan solo vístete y…"-el volumen de su voz iba cada vez disminuyendo-"vámonos ¿te perece?"- termino diciendo en un susurro.

"Sí, tan solo demorare unos minutos, mientras tú también ve a vestirte"-dijo el levantándose y sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"N-no tengo ropa, recuerdas"-se sonrojo por el hecho de no tener más ropa, siendo que ella era una de las más poderosas brujas que ah conocido el inframundo.

"En ese caso puedes pedirle a kyrie-san, estoy seguro que ella tendrá ropa como para ti…..sobre todo por tu tetas de vaca kikikiki"-hablo mientras se acercaba a beato moviendo obscenamente las manos cerca de sus pechos.

Beato no se demoro en golpearlo, ella pensaba que lo pervertido se le había quitado pero parece que solo eran ideas suyas.

Luego de 20 minutos battler había terminado de vestirse y se dirigió a la habitación de beato, se aseguro de tocar ya que la última vez se encontró con beato cambiándose ropa, lo cual a él le gustaría ver nuevamente pero para beato seria incomodo lo cual no quería que sucediera, ella era su prioridad después de todo.

"Beato estas lista, ya son las 10:00"- llamo sin entrar a la habitación, esperando que ella saliera.

Beatrice salió luego de unos segundos con su pelo suelto, un vestido corto de color verde muy claro con un cinturón con un tono más oscuro que hacía que su cintura se viera más pequeña, lo contrario con sus pechos que se veían más grandes.

"T-te vez muy linda"-tartamudeo battler, que no podía quitar la vista de sus pechos, era una suerte para el que beato estuviera tan bien dotada.

"Se ve mejor si quitas la vista de mis pechos battler_~"-_parece que ya se había recuperado de su rabieta anterior, battler todavía no se acostumbraba a los cambios de personalidad de beato.

"S-si, lo siento…".-era el turno de el de ponerse tímido y sonrojarse, luego de unos segundos recupero su confianza, se aclaro la garganta y hablo-Kyrie-san me dijo que fuéramos a comprarte ropa.

"Está bien, después de todo no tengo mucha y no quiero depender siempre de la ropa de kyrie"-hablo con una sonrisa muy grande, pareciendo una niña pequeña a la cual le había regalado lo que siempre quiso.

Caminaron por el pasillo de la casa y se encontraron con ange jugando con unas muñecas en el piso. La pequeña pelirroja se dio vuelta al darse cuenta que su hermano y beato estaban ahí. Todavía no se acostumbraba a beato, incluso sentía celos de ella, pero se llevaban muy bien a pesar de todo, era como su hermana mayor.

"Onii-chan ¿a dónde vas?"-pregunto inocentemente ladeando levemente la cabeza -"¿Vas a salir con beato….puedo ir?"- mientras preguntaba se paro para acercarse a battler.

"Lo siento ange pero no puedo, además tan solo vamos a comprarle ropa a beato, solo eso"-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano. Para que no se fuera a enojar le tubo que mentir un poco, era verdad que iba a ir a comprar ropa para beato, pero luego de eso iban a recorrer Tokio.

"La próxima vez de vamos a llevar ange"-con una gran sonrisa beato se dirigió a la pequeña ange para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Mm, entiendo entonces pueden irse onii-chan"-le dio un beso en la mejilla a battler y se dirigió corriendo hacia la cocina.

"Beato, ¿Qué le dijiste a ange?"-´pregunto curioso, se había quedado parado sin entender que era lo que había sucedido.

"Kikikiki, es un secreto entre chicas, ¿no creo que te vaya a importar o sí?."


End file.
